He wants to be yours
by moo2u
Summary: Being beaten to a pulp by 2 vampires, saved by someone she didn't realise loved her so much then realising her own feelings, she doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, knew to this just felt like trying a story as I'm annoyed with Jacob & Leah's non-relationship in Twilight. Any tips please._

_I don't own any of the contents of this story no copyright infringement intended._

**This starts after breaking dawn, Jacob has not imprinted on Renesmee**

**Chapter 1**

Jacob was finding it more and more difficult to hide his feelings towards Leah. Bella, Edward and Renesmee had left 2 years ago and although he had missed Bella the pain and suffering he had expected from the loss was not there. He still had a dull ache in his heart but he felt over Bella.

Recently he had begun to notice Leah more and more he always thought she was beautiful even as a child. But now he'd moved on from Bella he realised after phasing she was almost perfect. Her brown eyes although always angry shone against her caramel skin and dark hair.

_Jesus, what was he thinking! He knew she hated him, to be honest why wouldn't she? He always made snarky comments about her when they were on patrol and joined in with the guys in making fun of her. He couldn't help himself, she made him feel nervous and awkward, it was the only way he could deal with his feelings._

"Jacob!" Sam shouted from across the room. "Stop daydreaming and go and get Leah, no one else wants to do it and apparently no one thought to tell her about the pack meeting."

"Ughh… sorry what?" Jacob looked across to Sam.

"Go look for Leah!" Sam shouted to Jacob, "and hurry up I need to pick Emily up from her workshop in an hour."

Jacob got up, stuffed some chips in his mouth and walked across the room.

"Good luck with that, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you." Embry snickered with sarcasm.

Jacob ignored his best friend's comment and stepped out into the cold evening, he was always surprised at how sensitive he was to the cold when his body temperature was twice that of a normal human.

He jogged towards the Clearwater house and knocked on the door, no one answered but he could hear heavy metal blasting from the back of house. He walked around and looked through to the kitchen, it was empty. He could see Leah's light on and climbed a tree jumping through her open window.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Jacob what is your fucking problem! What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Leah it's nice to see you too." He couldn't help but glance down at her extremely short shorts and sports bra.

"What the fuck is it Black? Can I not just relax and listen to music without a group of over hormonal, aggressive boys being absolute shits." She glared at him with narrowed eyes as she turned around and threw a t-shirt on, cringing as she realised it was too small and said 'You can look but you can't touch' right across her boobs.

"Sam sent me to tell you there's a pack meeting, you should be there." Jacob attempted to hide a smirk as he saw her t-shirt, earning a thump from Leah.

"Let's go! Get the hell out my room before I push you straight out the window."

"Ok, ok calm down! Jesus Leah what's your problem?"

"Right now… You, Sam, the pack, you're all my fucking problem! Can we just leave before I kick your ass all the way back to Sam's."

Leah walked out her room without waiting to see if Jacob would follow her. As he stepped out the door after her he couldn't stop staring at her long toned legs, shown off by her tight shorts. _What was wrong with him why did he suddenly want to be so close to her?_

They walked all the way to Sam's like that Leah walking ahead ignoring Jacob and Jacob unable to stop staring at her body, he didn't understand how he hadn't noticed just how hot she was before. Her tiny waist, tight ass and long legs were so sexy he didn't know how Sam gave her up or how he was going to keep his thoughts about her to himself.

When they reached Sam's door Jacob bumped in to Leah oblivious of her stopping.

"What is wrong with you? Are you blind as well as dumb and stupid?" She glared at him before knocking on the door.

"Seriously Black, what is with you? Why were you staring at me the whole way here?"

"Umm… know I-I was just… umm… thinking."

"Oh really, I didn't know your brain was capable of that." Leah stepped into the house as Jacob followed in silence.

Leah sat in the corner and Jacob took his place between Quil and Jared.

Sam started talking but neither Jacob nor Leah heard him. Jacob was staring at Leah whilst Leah was day dreaming, playing with her long black hair out of habit.

"Jacob, Leah did you hear anything I just said!" Sam was looking between them warily before glancing at the clock worrying about Emily; his imprint.

"What…" Leah spat.

"You and Jacob have patrol tonight from midnight, got it?"

"Urghh… do I have to be with him, he's just so stupid and-"

"Leah, I'm right here! Stop being such a stuck up bitch, it's not like I want to hear about your broken relationship all night!" I shouted at her and immediately wanted to take it back as I saw the pain flash across her face.

_What was wrong with him? He's trying to impress her not piss her off._

"Go fuck yourself Jacob." She walked out and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M for language although who knows...**

He couldn't lie about it he was really nervous about patrolling with Leah, he knew she wanted to rip his head off and knew she could have a pretty good chance at it if she wanted to. He walked out into the forest and began tying his clothes to his leg, he felt the rush of heat go through him as he turned from man to wolf. As soon as he phased he was hit with Leah's thoughts, oblivious to his arrival.

"Why would he pick her over me, I don't understand why he would do it, I loved him I gave him everything?" Her thoughts were loud and seemed distressed. "And fucking Jacob Black has to start talking in front of him, in front of everyone. I'm a snarky bitch I hate myself too but why can't I get a break from this hellhole! Why can't I have someone to care about me, to worship me like Emily does? Why can't anyone know how I feel, it's not my fault I'm hurting; sitting there watching them play happy families. "

Jacob suddenly felt like he needed to find her and comfort her. He started to see just how much Sam had hurt her. He began sniffing for her scent and followed the trail.

He could hear all her thoughts screaming in the background and wondered why she couldn't hear his, maybe she was too angry and cut off. Suddenly there was silence in his head and he began to run faster to find her.

"Is that you Black? How long have you been phased in?"

"Umm…only a minute, you know give or take a bit."

"Jake I've know you for so long you think I can't tell when you're lying. Plus the fact I'm in your head I know what you're thinking."

"Yeah… Are you ok, it sounded like you were-?"

"-I don't want to talk about it so just leave it the fuck alone, get of your lazy, fat ass and go and patrol South whilst I go North."

"Oh-"

"What is it? You are wasting my valuable time." She snapped without the energy to get angry.

"I thought…umm…maybe we could talk about stuff and hang out later… l-like we used to." I wanted to slap myself from how nervous and childish I sounded.

"What? You shout at me and insult me, calling me a stuck up bitch, and now you want to 'hang out.' I don't fucking think so Black."

"Leah, I'm so sorry about what I said I just got angry I don't know why and- I didn't mean any of it."

"Look can we just get on with this, I guess it's payback from all the days I called Bella a dumb, pointless little bitch who obviously loves cold cocks way too much." She said it in her usual tone but the sarcasm and anger came out wrong. She sounded devastated, hiding behind her snappy words.

Jacob had heard these insults to Bella too much to care, but he heard the sadness Leah's voice but didn't know what to do, so he did nothing. "Fine let's start then you can come round to mine and eat all the food in my fridge afterwards." He silently hoped she would agree.

"Fine… but I get to choose the tv channel."

He smiled a wolfish grin. It was nice to be back to the way they were before Bella and Sam's breakup. Even if just for a night.

They sat on the sofa watching family guy and eating ham sandwiches. It felt nice hearing Leah laugh a real laugh and let herself relax as she sat with her legs tucked beneath her and a cushion on her lap. Jacob looked at her longing to move closer to feel her warmth but ignored the urge and stayed at the other end of the sofa with his arms crossed.

Jacob looked at Leah nervously, "do you want to talk about earlier."

"What do you mean earlier?" She snapped her head up to face Jacob, she couldn't help but notice how amazing his eyes were… _She shook herself, get a grip. What was she talking about?_

"You just seemed pretty upset- do you want to talk about it?" As soon as the words left his mouth he knew how stupid he had been.

_Why can't I just be friends with her without having to fucking pry and spoil everything?_

Leah's face turned dark as she put the TV on mute. "No I don't want to fucking talk to you about it, so you can go and snigger behind my back to rest of the pack. You're such a deceiving piece of shit, pretending you care so you can find out how much of weirdo I really am." She stood up to leave.

"Leah, I don't want to make fun of you, I honestly care about you. I just want to know you're ok?"

She could hear the sincerity in his voice and turned round to face him.

"Why do you care so much, huh? What is it you call me? A bitter harpy."

He cringed at the name, he remembered coming up with it and feeling quite proud as it caught on, now he just felt like she'd slapped him straight across the face.

"Leah…please, trust me. I was just trying to help. Y-you sounded so sad."

"I don't trust you Jake, I can't let myself trust you." She whispered and began to leave.

Before she could get to the door Jacob had jumped up and grabbed her bare arm a pulse of heat hit her before she could pull away. She looked straight into his shocked eyes and confirmed he had felt it as well. Jacob pulled her back onto the sofa and tried to turn the TV back on casually, saying: "We don't have to talk about if you don't want to."

"Fine." She snapped

Jacob glanced at her. "Fine."

She sat there stunned as he showed way too much interest in Brian's new guns and Meg's bad hair day. Leah looked at Jacob once more before yawning and realising she was getting tired and after 2 more hours of Family Guy they had both fallen asleep Leah's head on his lap with his arm around her waist holding her against him.


End file.
